Diesirae
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: A tale as old as time? I was there. And I know what really happened. Not every fairytale has a happily ever after... [A tale similar to 'Maleficent' but with Beauty and the Beast instead of Sleeping Beauty.]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok I decided to try this! I've never really done a story this way, but ehhh... Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

Hello, darlings... I'm very glad you came.

Tonight, I'm going to tell you a story. But it's not a fairytale, oh no, it's more of a tragedy.

Well, you see... this is a personal story, that I've derrived from personal experiences. I lived it for many years. It even made me what I am today.

I'm sorry I can't come out of the shadows to talk with you, but I'm afraid I require the darkness as a sort of fortress. A solitude, if you will. It's not that I'm scared of you, dear. It's just that if I come out to greet you properly, well... you'll be horribly displeased. ... Hahaha.

Yes, but back to my story.

Now, this here, is a tale as old as time.

It is called Beauty and the Beast...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally got the first chapter posted! I really hope you guys like it! :)**

Now, I hope you weren't assuming that this would be a tale of Princess Belle and Prince Adam's life together. Because if you were, I'm afraid you're going to be terribly disappointed.

You see, those two are already gone from this place. Yes, they've moved away from this old castle and on to a proper one, where Adam can recapture his throne and marry his love. And he took his royal cabinet with him, of course.

Yes, these days, it's just me in this castle. I have nowhere else to go and... there are too many memories here to abandon it.

But... I'm getting ahead of myself.

For you to fully understand the contents of this particular tale, I'll have to retrace to the beginning.

The very beginning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a young girl, about 17. Maybe 18 years of age.

She had dark hair and fair skin, with pale blue eyes.

She lived in a small town right outside of France, called Tranquillit`e. It was a nice town. And she lived in a quaint little home with her mother, Beth, and her dog, Bibble. Beth was a widow, for the girl's father had died years ago in a ship wreck.

Anyway, the girl's name was Diesirae (pronounced 'Desiree'). She earned money for living expenses by working at a beauty shop on the edge of town.

_'Francis' Beauty Parlor'_

Everyday, her mother would make her breakfast, and then she and Bibble would leave for work. After the commute to the shop, Diesirae would work until sundown, doing women's hair and makeup, or occasionally giving spa treatments and sewing garments. Then at sundown, she walked back home, where her mother usually had dinner waiting. After eating, she went to bed.

This would be an average day for her.

Wake up, work, go to sleep.

But she couldn't help craving... more. She wanted to see the world. To explore and make friends. Sure, she talked to some of the other ladies that worked alongside her in the boutique, but all of them were a good ten years older than her. She had no one to turn to in her times of need, except her mother.

But she was in bad health. She was an old woman, about the age of 65, who'd had multiple miscarriages in her younger years. Diesirae was her last attmept at giving birth. She was Beth's miracle.

Diesirae enjoyed animals.

Often times, one her way to and from the boutique, she would see a small bunny or doe on the sides of the trail she followed and stop to pet it. Bibble never seemed as excited to meet the strange new creatures and would often run on home, but Diesirae cared not.

They gave her something to do other than just work and sleep.

Every single one of the customers in the parlor, snide or humble, wealthy or poor, all loved Diesirae.

They would go so far as to ask to be attended to by her specifically instead of the other old women. She, or course, would be more than happy to serve them, and would spend however much time was needed fixing their makeups, or pinning up their hair in ridiculously complex ways, or making small additions to their favorite garments.

She had even sewn an entirely new dress for one of her particularly picky clients, eager to get it exactly how the woman had wanted it. And she'd done so without a single complaint or inquiry as to why the lady had come to her and not a seemstress,

She did so many things alike to that, simply because she loved seeing their joyous faces when they saw they had gotten precisely what they wanted.

Ah, but I suppose that is enough about her life. I really should try to do a better job at not making it seem so perfect. It wasn't.

In fact, Diesirae was not content with it at all.

She felt as though there existed a hunger in her mind that could not be subsided with her current state of living.

She wanted more, and that was her most fatal mistake.

**AN: I know it was really short but remember... reviews make me update faster ;)**


End file.
